Anthony Meehl
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qr3qghRk95E 3:03 Great Big House In New Orleans 68K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjp-grFZN6s 0:26 Performing Ta and Rest Rhythm Patterns 291 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KHmKr6mby8 2:18 Tideo 24K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JD6Ws5bmY2k 6:21 I Don't Care If the Rain Comes Down 3.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ix9ckw09rv0 1:46 On a Log 278 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Elh2ReS3tSY 8:29 Bought Me A Dog 608 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r00XRlJJdSQ 1:11 Mouse Mousie 4.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLVC94RzZl0 1:37 Chicken On a Fencepost 26K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvU6f3YTvNM 5:14 Mama Lama 29K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_mduFUFuzM 3:49 Old Abrahm Brown 279 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37oTWXTXhJw 4:29 Old Brass Wagons 496 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hneIyKjyLG8 1:10 Untangling the Body and Brain 270 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCa0Z2RC_5o 4:00 Paw Paw Patch 245K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xakn6rAb1KQ 3:18 Alabama Gal 4.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78HgS4WzoYE 8:01 4th Grade 8 Beat Compositions 324 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjJSJbJk4zw 8:51 3rd Grade 8 Beat Composition 249 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_gyU7p1-s4 2:34 Bow Wow Wow 120 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1gHz0Cske8 8:35 Science Fair 2012 207 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJBYBPRLtWQ 1:56 Orff Accompaniments 236 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rJSnEYtWpE 4:40 Turnip Greens 51K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHzsZHYXsr8 2:39 Killiecrankie 432 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUkzjrfcSTo 8:49 1st Grade Students Singing Part 2 2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gAywd_OYu0 1:23 Quaker Quaker 282 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVENX98QTbw 8:49 1st Grade Students Singing Part 1 30K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwpYHidbxgs 0:42 Ickle Ockle 10K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVsy4ggIQlc 1:08 I've Been To Harlem 16K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16Xhe1mrO-M 2:04 Up On the Mountain 3.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIQ1oIWrkTU 2:35 Bounce 6.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VakTNBjOd_Q 0:31 Ice Cream Soda 14K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hny0DpwAmTY 2:48 Shortnin' Bread - Spring Concert 2013 232 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbV89CGKzeo 3:36 Green Green Green - Spring Concert 2013 69 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mLZ3X0KJnA 2:14 Bird Song - Spring Concert 2013 156 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQGlPqQchG0 2:41 Hip Hop Shamrock - Spring Concert 2013 277 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTesDwWC318 3:45 Dinah - Spring Concert 2013 120 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8w9K3mbDXiw 4:27 When We Sing - Spring Concert 2013 61 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naRWCHfESDM 1:50 Off To The Races - Janssen Singers 57 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyzGsxgrNws 2:10 Sing With Jubilation - Janssen Singers 143 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNRi_BvYzZg 2:39 Home - Janssen Singers 140 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtScAg3rQEE 3:30 Fireflies - Janssen Singers 144 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3H5yYvRZEsc 3:23 Feelin' Jazzy - Spring Concert 2013 720 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23KINZ43C1U 4:06 Frog Went A Courtin' - Spring Concert 2013 224 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVEbDbDt9uM 3:00 Raisins and Almonds - Spring Concert 108 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_i6LhFFWns 3:36 Do I Dare? - Spring Concert 2013 4.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzbH1Vs457I 2:24 Round and Round - Spring Concert 93 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfpDeSUpBww 1:24 Did You Make It? 320 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3PnN-AHg3kA 4:05 Gotta Keep Writing 897 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3Mu4EBEY3E 1:20 Lemonade 132 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izqTYmval9o 4:41 Wishy Washy 16K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PyOj1FrTgU 7:48 Old MacDonald 22K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swyrZHqBSsM 2:44 Tick Tock 3.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3e7UvT6XWkk 3:40 Johnny Caught A Flea 5.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLB-M4ZKEKk 5:25 Yo Ho I Pull The Anchor 352K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6bq9DG8CRc 3:39 Gently Sleep 612 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLZPUK2wYUw 3:39 Janssen Bulldog Style 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dagcsAUYcnc 5:30 Jassen Bulldog Style (Flash Mob) 2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdmQH2UyABk 3:34 Mouse Mousie 137K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXOtVLox2kM 1:02 Ding Dong 169 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1WWMNkDMuM 2:02 I Don't Care If The Rain Comes Down - Round 1.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58HkdYhr-hk 11:57 I Don't Care If The Rain Comes Down Instruments and Vocal 5.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3LWYHlP1Js 0:49 Twinkle Twinkle 199 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aInxronSLyQ 3:05 This Old Man 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6Y8zjxB64g 1:10 Snail Snail 32K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54k3awxZenA 2:43 1st Grade Sol Mi 4.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGKnvEM0rrY 6:11 Great Big House In New Orleans 5.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQHkUPDTb7A 10:06 Paw Paw Patch 33K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9WaB0abVtg 2:02 Who's That Tapping At The Window 10K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVyAWRy2sl0 1:44 Naught Kitty Cat 7.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTEnfN-KN5Y 1:50 Let Us Chase The Squirrel 25K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OaecFUSJ1gk 0:52 Freddie Oka 76K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQ9VR3swHkA 5:09 Mama Llama 3.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hqh8bJxPNvU 7:47 Old Abrahm Brown 112 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CpPgof_jC5c 7:44 Veteran's Day 2013 101 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cTpDZL5lY0 2:34 PAW PAW INSTRUMENTS 283 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdlvyZkoLTk 1:16 4th Grade Singing 3 part harmony with solfege 641 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNyvoT3nVoI 3:08 Jingle Jive 215 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VC_oUvPSlOA 3:55 Everlasting Fruitcake 419 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSw18OEo2gA 2:46 Thump Thump Thump 66 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgRfd0ea1bQ 4:28 North Pole, North Pole 94 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WToKviZRwNY 3:24 Blitzen's Boogie 287 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-0qClGC2ARA 3:32 Ring A Little Bell 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJBrMG026OA 2:57 Snowpants 151 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oSmSvEFtWk 2:45 The Penguin Polka 467 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyB-Xy0Mdvw 3:13 Snowman Jump 387 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ig1NaZnjxWk 3:20 The Little Snowflake 1.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DzDRt8lE4qU 5:49 Alabama Gal 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbOs7_xNeYs 1:30 Cairo 1.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0wCn_dKIKw 3:34 Draw A Bucket Of Water 13K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVf3DJD9TaM 2:31 Johnny Works With One Hammer 16K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5G6WavZKB4 4:28 Knock The Cymbals 4.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMubRido5dk 4:19 I've Been To Harlem 5.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nCK9RaoAnk 9:41 Science Fair 2014 359 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9SdkgCImL4 3:29 Long Legged Sailor 2013-2014 18K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNdj-qc7aS0 1:12 6 Little Ducks 288K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fY-u-IfhFPs 2:09 Tick Tock (Goes The Little Clock) 308K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtj9OvGnGAU 1:07 Sunrise Boomwhackers 499 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEs7BRZ4xjQ 2:48 2nd Grade Composition 209 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_4e2hAXkYk 3:19 On Top Of The World 99 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aaL1Wykypjw 1:13 People Take Care 30 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jd-FcXFgiF0 2:34 Oh! Susanna 57 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cG1Gc46Wlc 3:14 Hall Of Fame 173 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNhxD93hOyI 2:13 If You Build It 100 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwun8EiBRHA 3:41 Never Stop Learning 625 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsQuAxfbmaY 3:09 THINK 75 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wETxYOfI6ts 2:31 Shake the Papaya Down 214 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nag3yPwo2Zg 1:31 Forever Friends 337 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uhj0IXerlO8 2:43 Agents Of Change 130 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpxZMxf4fvA 2:05 2nd Grade Sight Singing 249 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nz7niJ1B5VQ 1:00 Pizza Pizza 558 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxDVAkqv_mQ 1:19 Tinker Tailor 5.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zi3tAYEi6uA 1:46 Cobbler Cobbler 7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ti4YhO6Ykkw 1:27 Little Tommy Tucker 4.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FF69VKdnGxw 1:51 3rd Grade Sight Reading 209 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vC-VF1iWv0 14:34 I Don't Care If the Rain Comes Down 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCGYPV5O5Tw 6:07 Snail Snail 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKpQG-JNuws 6:57 Ding Dong 348 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2Bp9ZgxJDM 1:23 Freddie Oka 7.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blr288lXH18 5:17 Bounce 4.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqHGN6U5epo 1:22 Chicken On A Fencepost 21K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6yuhKgfe4fY 1:47 Mouse Mousie 3.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fNMLaF1ybI 1:57 Who's That Tapping At The Window 8.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMvAjOZs0Zs 3:08 3rd Grade Rhythm Cards 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FB2mDpEQ8hI 3:07 Apple Tree - Building With Bodies 3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EcYAmYugmU 4:30 Let Us Chase The Squirrel 69K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dc2cVWCJAsQ 4:28 No One's In The House But Dinah 23K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XY2BlnItrg8 5:19 Great Big House In New Orleans 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFl8pZop9Do 9:27 Mama Llama 6.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQk902LMXjA 5:09 Old Brass Wagon 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5A8USd1coFo 13:49 Paw Paw Patch 7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPjP-gr7tfA 4:45 Veterans Day 2014 242 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0kJ7wvVinQ 23:01 1st Grade Concert 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWfjMZQD-Jg 22:41 2nd Grade Concert 547 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PeOMn4v-M1A 4:35 Draw A Bucket Of Water 8.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPM77DFjJKg 5:00 The Swapping Song 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44EQqz4mCus 4:21 Kookaburra 5.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYSNvx_F1gk 11:07 Alabama Gal 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eD4y5V2BqNM 2:40 Bobby Shafto 59K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4LywsxJTZ0 3:39 Knock The Cymbals 3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3w5nsyrWVo 3:23 Alabama Gal 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oU1eEFNzv5I 7:13 Boomwhacker Cross 2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoFaZPJHcPI 2:52 Mama Don't 'low 135 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ap0H70vnQ8Q 3:53 Hole In My Bucket 117 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72NNtiFv24U 2:04 O Laddie 882 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMo4jM0ToN0 2:42 Happy Wanderer 61 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzCixxVpRfA 3:07 Do You Wanna Go And Play? 2.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQlsXMLnn1s 3:49 African Body Percussion 517 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2YKWrxwras 3:02 Canoe Song/Land of the Silver Birch 6.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0-Q87fs5bo 3:57 Autumn To May 241 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTeJz8ho4kw 2:34 Ding Dong 168 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-inx2AQV5Y 3:19 STEAM 286 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z69oIytXL5U 3:27 ROAR 672 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuU__czkk58 3:08 Sounds of the Singing School 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x39fIs_EkTA 2:35 Happy 328 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2mGyeUxerc 3:44 Best Day Of My Life 513 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3HGQyQ1XCU 4:20 Little Tommy Tucker 7.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrlKtZVrc64 1:07 Here Comes a Bluebird 4.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAC_XZsiknQ 2:08 Jolly Miller 3.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22TqczA3TFs 3:12 Chicken on a Fencepost 3.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VDVyrOZuFE 2:00 Pizza Pizza 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Scoeprktsk 3:00 Cobbler Cobbler 43K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ys2yK3hvHGk 0:57 2nd Grade Sightreading 503 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x3buM13Y1xs 1:18 Farmer In The Dell 13K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-T7TospEwk 5:29 Little Tommy Tucker Improvisation 5.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMdRUeJmI9Y 5:11 I don't care if the rain comes down Miss St. Arnold's (music) classes 727 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tT-ydQ-il-M 4:34 Mouse Mousie 42K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GzCp_KMeKM 9:44 I Don't Care If The Rain Comes Down 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aka2Cr58ZJ8 5:40 Doggy Doggy Where's Your Bone? 138K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4GpMEXwj6Y 2:56 Great Big House In New Orleans - Orff 3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pBhDrY9nlo 4:43 On a Log, Mr. Frog 22K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-E7innjits 5:46 Great Big House In New Orleans - Dance 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7AEzVncAEc 1:45 Snail Snail 4.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24bWsjZ7tNc 6:23 Old Brass Wagons (Dance) 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGu6MfkPbSM 1:02 Brother John 3.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68oEXnLfZEM 1:58 Grizzly Bear 3.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayh1w8UAjFc 1:25 Brother John Minor vs Major Version 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7xEAqjV-XM 2:05 Stirring The Brew 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=guwd9UYCzj0 3:42 Who's That Tapping At The Window? 16K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJqZ0bwP5ko 19:50 2nd Grade Winter Concert 2015 487 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFIpOw31JNo 15:29 1st Grade Winter Concert 2015 392 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-xsm5cStSo 0:43 3rd Grade Solfege Sightreading 319 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1WJkO3pVYY 2:15 Ringing, Ringing Practice 314 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25og0QnC2bY 2:00 Kookaburra round and instruments 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ui9gJdR2Rg4 2:00 Old Abraham Brown Instruments 211 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsPiINCwChc 1:31 Paw Paw Patch Instruments 206 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NF4lUEuvv64 3:29 Here We Come On Our Ponies 9.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhRT-H3iOEs 3:44 Helicopter Pilot 4.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cS1oEQBfob0 4:41 Mama Llama 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xY8KWcApkXs 1:12 Paw Paw Patch Game 102K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuyZPZn16a8 22:54 Kindergarten Concert 930 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7syBoX6PqM 1:20 Appletree 136K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJTRSwjX2xo 3:30 Weavily Wheat 7.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=810g7cCsVTM 5:14 Alabama Gal 4.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5TKJ5V6S2I 3:00 Alabama Gal Instruments 580 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ez_bR_J2wM 2:02 Draw A Bucket Of Water 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWBuEy6CsS0 5:31 Sleigh Ride Cup Game 37K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rOJ_dSieDE 15:12 3rd Grade Spring Concert 2016 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WT8_y3lCDoY 16:43 Janssen Singers 2016 1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPIfGcUuUfU 17:35 4th Grade Concert 575 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JNxaXFHVBg 4:51 I've Been To Harlem (Turn the glasses over) 8.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wAVY5Y4ybY 6:19 The Swapping Song 203K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkqkXRrpAgU 5:45 Bickle Bockle 1.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37mn4_3Gmf8 6:24 Up On The Mountain 4.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPn7msO7qvc 4:00 Down To The Bakershop 3.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyGxOgQ4XW0 3:19 Six Little Ducks 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MM-lo7alRLw 2:23 Wishy Washy 44K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5UwBP7wmN28 3:48 3 Beat Patterns 5.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MnAFQoucmM 2:41 Brother John Melody and Round 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eork8u4A1I 3:35 Bounce 61K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORm8bb3-j-M 3:50 Rico's Pizza Restaurant 4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QqdrRWLhas8 3:26 Rocky Mountain 2.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPmL7hV0KzE 3:24 Charlie Over The Ocean 140K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Re1p6KKi_k 1:24 Obwisana 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSGz99hlD-A 0:37 Twinkle Twinkle Little Star - Boomwhackers 5.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JZKRAkb98s 1:26 Peas Porridge 653 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmoNfiNALv4 2:20 Cut The Cake 146K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6iUTvYcsOl4 1:13 Brother John Xylophones 596 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zt0o1gpWQLQ 3:48 King's Land 3.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xR2lhHxOPcQ 2:48 Johnny Caught A Flea 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WBL8gpECQ0 16:28 1st Grade Concert 630 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=481ytph3bhc 16:30 2nd Grade Concert 803 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_QNOhTX7wQ 15:19 4th Grade Concert 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBYpDgs_zEM 13:33 Janssen Singers Concert 637 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYyB4i4Oe-s 15:48 3rd Grade Concert 942 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DX0aZsGVNvc 1:42 Cobbler Cobbler 11K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWnrhz_ZJOA 3:25 Pizza 6.6K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Y6p9Gz7IJA 5:20 Chattanooga 1.5K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_k-V9ctNp20 2:18 Freddie Oka 2.7M views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0RqqdI24eo 1:21 Jolly Miller 1.6K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OX7JJ8ZKmXY 9:13 Car Song 403K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUBw1E4PJDw 1:11 Chicken On A Fencepost 2.6K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnwDy-o4ja8 3:36 Button You Must Wander 10K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N81J-EzJwa4 7:12 Here We Sit In A Ring 113K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcSxzaWpQgs 3:56 Seashell 11K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aexd6vkkdtU 5:36 Little Tommy Tucker Improvisation 3.5K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4QwXxQKP8Y 6:53 Draw A Bucket Of Water 5.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhjBV0REvdc 33:50 Veterans Day Concert 676 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVsheuRhMng 4:09 Cobbler Cobbler Mend My Shoe (Hunt the Slipper) - Game 1.9M views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtGWuOJfdZ0 2:20 Ding Dong (The Catch Is Gone) 692 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmYfzvWxfdY 4:32 Gone, Gone, Gone 3.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXyWStWscyM 3:25 Fire In The Mountain 82K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgWqstC3DQ8 6:53 Trick Or Treat, Keep The Beat 2.3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjuHdP2ym9E 16:28 1st Grade Winter Concert 2017 2.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Cn160BoIuA 3:20 Old Abrahm Brown - 2 Part Round - 4 Part Instrumentation 3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ijh69KgViD0 5:30 E Papa Waiari - Stick game (3/4 meter) 2.2K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOQdqX07WWM 4:36 Great Big House In New Orleans 3.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWW69tenD4c 10:39 Mama Llama 49K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHGd0nWp8wg 3:31 Old Brass Wagon 6.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZVTiP7PvR4 4:52 Apple Tree - Game 5.9K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnBu2WEJgq8 2:56 Naughty Kitty Cat - Game 3.6K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWbxZiMzZiw 3:00 Cumberland Gap - Game 1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwnA2Gwd_HE 1:52 Fudge Fudge (Call the Judge) - Game 3.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUhq8vyMqos 1:55 Shanghai Chicken - Game 1.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KF3tTKaeU5o 7:02 Weavily Wheat - Game 1.5K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bcd9yZHWFxQ 2:56 Sleigh Ride - Cup Passing Game 730 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l32Zg_toDuU 2:52 Bobby Shafto - Game 1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WFHafN7YXek 6:01 Alabama Gal - Game 3.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47O38oIt_kg 5:30 Let Us Chase The Squirrel 2.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PTpokgB4yU 4:08 We Are Playing In The Forest - Game 2.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXzj2XnRd6w 2:08 We are Playing In The Forest - Ostinato Drum Pattern 1.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAtnCdSOzFg 5:54 Bump Up Tomato - Game 51K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMHj6TeHF3I 2:15 Bow Bow Wow - Game 5.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GyP6hH8rL74 3:50 Bow Wow Wow - Improvisation 924 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZzMU7XLjYXI 1:30 The Slaves Of Job - Game 1.2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtNxioE6qWg 4:23 Come Back Home My Little Chick - Game 13K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZA-lfUG8hqE 4:29 Kookaburra Song - Round 3.5K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rY5YKhRxlJU 4:49 Lemonade Song - Game 33K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UTgbG92QlkU 3:51 Tutti Frutti (Ice Cream Song) 8.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKHIeBIpl7k 8:53 Toembai - Circle Game 2.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_ySYPrazBM 3:25 3 Beat Patterns with songs (Oranges and Lemons/Market Song) 9.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqaVFahKA6c 4:32 Circle Waltz Mixer - Dance 2.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oiNzqhx-g-I 2:35 Tick Tock (Goes the little clock) 5.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEBUg-ZxMe0 2:35 Little Tommy Tiddlemouse 75K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sz8xR9EoNA 2:37 Oranges and Lemons Song 1.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iIgv0UHvsl4 3:42 This Way Thatta Way 6.5K views1 month ago Category:Anthony Meehl Category:YouTube Category:Videos